


Of Love

by willneverbeordinary



Series: Matters of the Heart [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Will knows for certain that Hannibal loves him, what does he do with that knowledge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love

It doesn’t happen every time but every now and then, in the throes of passion, Hannibal mumbles words Will doesn’t know. Hannibal’s face hidden against Will’s neck and lips embroidering something that sounds like pain against Will’s skin. Will holds him closer afterwards then, holds him a long while. Doesn’t mention or acknowledge the tears caught in lashes of tightly shut eyelids.

It takes a while but eventually Will finds himself with Hannibal’s tablet and the words that has been seared into his mind, branded upon his skin, translated from Lithuanian into English and spelling out ‘I love you’. Will stares at the screen, eyes wide, and with a finger tracing the edge of the tablet then tapping mindlessly he reads the words over and over.

At the sound of footsteps Will looks up.

He sees Hannibal and, as their eyes meet, Hannibal stops. Will smiles at him and watches as Hannibal’s lips slowly curve gently. Will’s gaze drops to the words on the screen again before it returns to Hannibal’s face. Something tightens in Will’s chest and throat and he blinks, sees Hannibal give a barely there frown and tilt of his head. Then he continues through the room.

Will rubs his face with his hand.

He taps at the screen and watches it light up again.

_Aš tave myliu. I love you._

The screen dims and goes black and Will puts the tablet down. Then he picks it up again.

“What do you do when the Devil has fallen in love with you?” he says quietly.

The noises from the kitchen reach him. The faint scent of butter melting in a pan. If he strains his hearing he can here notes of Chopin’s Nocturnes and if he closes his eyes he can picture Hannibal moving about. Precise and sure and fluid motions.

Will closes the page.

Deletes his recent browser history.

Opening the browser again he searches for nearby dog shelters, clicks at random on a few links and scrolls aimlessly before putting the tablet down again. He leaves it there, slightly off center on the desk, and gets up.

Will walks over to the kitchen, leans against the doorframe, and watches Hannibal as he cooks. Will watches the shift of Hannibal’s shoulderblades beneath a burgundy red shirt, watches the play of muscles. His gaze gets caught by sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the gleam of sharp steel from the knife in Hannibal’s hand. Slowly Will walks over.

He leans against Hannibal, hands finding hips and holding firmly, and brushes his lips against the sensitive skin behind Hannibal’s ear. He feels Hannibal press back against him, just a fraction, and he takes a breath.

He exhales against Hannibal’s neck, a warm huff of air, and lets his lips move against warming skin as he says nothing.


End file.
